


Second of Death

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Spn_eldritch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for AndThatWasEnough's SPN_Eldritch fic





	Second of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndThatWasEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThatWasEnough/gifts).

Yay! It's sinister time again! This year's eldritch I snagged Captain_sodapop/AndThatWasEnough's creepy casefic _Second of Death_. The Winchsters come up against an extreme religious family when trying to prevent the apocalypse (first time round), and weirdness ensues. **[Story link on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044969)**  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044969)

Non-spoiler motel scene, with the boys on edge and Dean being a tease.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48902445091/in/photostream/)

Process-wise, the story intro had this awesomely unpleasant scene featuring a river of blood, so that had to be done. So the banner is in my Fabriano A5 sketchbook, done with Derwent Graphik pen, indian ink, watersoluable brush pen and watercolour splatters.  
This is the page scan - the splatter went over the fold in the pages so I made use of that as space for the text.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/E47959)  
And here's the motel room sketched in blue pencil then inked before painting (just in case I ran out of time - this way I'd have something to post today! LOL)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/oCoG4Q)  
And that's it! Simples.


End file.
